So Inappropriate
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: One-shot. Missing conversation in 'The Spanish Teacher'.


AN: This is a short piece I've had running through my mind for a while. I really wanted to write this as a very dialogue based story, because I think it would be fun for readers to fill the gaps in on their own, and for there to be a sense of more to come about this story, which I'm sure will be filled in later on in the show. I understand that some people won't enjoy this as it isn't very descriptive at all, and that's fine. However, I hope you do like it, and the update to Letters will be coming as soon as I get around to it. I wanted to write this for 'Wemma week', too, so here is my little contribution.

This is story is canon and is a filler scene for episode 12. Reviews make me as happy as Will was when Carl left for the Radisson! Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to review!

* * *

11:53, the red numbers on the clock berated. The bedroom was dark and the windows were frosted over beneath the curtains. Emma was on the edge of sleep, the weight of his palm on the curve of her waist warm and a reminder that soon, so soon, he would be her husband. Emma thought Will had been drifting off to sleep, too, and she had been glad. As wonderful and lovely as he was, Will was exhausting after a night of SAT prep. She'd never lived with anyone that emitted such glorious passion and energy. Would their kids have that intensity, too?

"Sue asked me something so weird today," he murmured against her neck.

"Mmm..."

A pause.

"She asked me to be the donor for her baby."

"What?"

"She wanted—

"What did you tell her?"

"Well, I just kind of—

"You told her you wouldn't, right?"

"I didn't get the chance to. She kind of handed me...a cup, and left."

Emma rolled over and faced Will, fright wrinkling her forehead in the dark.

"Will, you have to tell her that you won't do that."

"I will. Tomorrow."

He felt her warm sigh of relief on his chin. She rolled over and his hand fell lower, to her hip. This was the more intimate touching they had explored. But Emma's thoughts were far away as she stared wide-eyed at the closed window.

"Em, I wasn't going to father her child."

Her whimper was soft. He waited. Her voice wavered as she whispered. "Sometimes I just feel that we're taking things too slow, Will."

"It's...it's okay. You don't have to worry about that."

"Well, I do. I'm almost thirty-three, Will. I know you've wanted a baby for a long time, and sometimes I feel that you don't communicate with me and tell me what you want. If Sue is making those kind of propositions, I can't be certain you wouldn't jump at the chance to have a baby. It might be a long time before I can have one."

"Em, that's silly. I wouldn't have even considered it."

"When I think about it, I know that. But it's the whole idea of it, Will. It's going to be a while before we start a family, and I—

"What do you mean, 'It's going to be a while'?"

"Well, we haven't even set a date for the wedding yet."

"You said you wanted a September wedding."

"I don't know, Will."

"Well after we get married, how long do you want to wait?"

"Until we have a baby?"

"Yeah..."

"A year, maybe."

"A year? That long?"

"Well, we need to save enough money to be prepared for everything. And the wedding isn't exactly going to be cheap."

Silence. Emma rolled over to face Will. She could make out his features in the dark if she squinted. Afraid of reading the disappointment on his face, Emma pulled her hand from beneath the covers and ran her fingers over his cheek. Hot. Warm. Stubbly. "Why do you want to have a baby so badly, Will?"

"I...I don't know why."

"When you wanted to have a baby with Terri, was it because you thought it would bring you two closer?"

"Maybe. Yes."

"And you wouldn't consider helping Sue have a baby because...?"

He struggled to find the reason.

"Because I know it would break your heart."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

She waited.

"Now that I know you, really know you, I think that it would break my heart too for the mother of one of my children to not be you."

"Do you think about that often?"

"No. But I do look forward to the day when we will be learning all of that stuff together."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Pregnancy, parenting..."

"Do you, umm, do you think I'll really be able to handle that?"

A pause.

"I'm going to help you, Emma."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm angry. I can't believe she would ask that of you when she knows that we're engaged."

"I don't think she really thought I'd say yes. She was probably just tormenting me."

"What if she wasn't, though? Would she really not care to see me left out?"

"Em, it's Sue. You know what she's like."

"Mhmm..."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're never going to be left out, baby. You know why?"

"Why?

"Because you're all I can think about, and I'll always consider you."

"It was horrible of her to put you in that position."

Will sighed and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. He shifted them quickly and straddled her body on the mattress. He hovered above her, daring and determined. "Emma. You're not listening to what I'm saying. I don't want to have a baby with anyone else but you."

He pressed his lips to her neck. Her chest heaved in the darkness in shock and curiosity. "That's what I thought, Will."

"Then don't be worried about a thing," he mumbled against her hot, smooth skin.

"I just know you want it all so soon."

"We're taking our time."

"It bothers you."

He shifted lower down the bed. "Emma, the way you bother me is half the fun..."

"Will...I..."

He pressed his forehead against her belly and groaned. She was silent.

"Em, I don't know what you think I want, but I want it all. I'm not desperate for a child. I'm desperate for a family. What Sue asked of me was insulting and inappropriate because she wanted me to be a part of another family when I already have one. I have you. You are my family. And all I want to do is add to our family."

She sighed. "I think I'll be ready soon."

"I know." A pause as he rested beside her once more. "I'm going to tell you the truth for a second, Em."

He pressed his lips against hers for the briefest moment. "What I'm most excited for is to make a baby with you."

She swallowed. "Will...I..."

"I know."

She waited for more.

"I just love you, that's all."

"I know. I want a baby, too."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that."

"Well it's true. And I'm not just saying that to make you happy."

"Do you ever think about it?"

"All the time. And I have for so long. I can't wait until you see me differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tonight, and for the next few months, I'm your fiancé. When we get married, I'll be your wife. But when we have a baby, I'll be a mother. I can only imagine that it will be more...intense."

"Intense?"

"Our feelings for each other will be different. I don't know how they will be. Maybe they won't. Perhaps I'm making this up..."

"No...go on."

"Well, our whole dynamic will change, my body will change, our lives will be crazier. When all that happens, we'll see each other in a new light. I think we'll mean a lot more to each other than we do right now."

"You're right."

"And you're handsome."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about how intense it will be after we make love? Do you think we'll see each other in a new light afterwards?"

"I think so."

"I already know we will," he confessed without pause. "And not because I've already been with other women. It's just because I want it so badly. I want to be with you so badly. And I know you think it's this scandalous act, but I know the closeness that lovemaking will bring us is going to make you so happy."

Emma stiffened and her eyelids slipped closed. "It's getting closer, isn't it?" she whispered knowingly, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, Em. It is."

"It's not that I don't want to, Will. I'm just afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Being vulnerable."

"I would never hurt you, Emma."

"I know that." Emma drew a deep breath. "The truth is, I spend so much time thinking about our distant future because I'm most afraid of the close future of...you know...and how intense that's going to be."

"Well, I promise that when we experience that intensity, it will be just as great for both of us. And when that's over, we'll be a family, with a baby and a house and everything you deserve. And nobody can take that away from us."

"Not even national champion cheerleading coaches?"

Will chuckled and drew Emma into his arms. He'd never felt so loved and wanted.

"No, Em. Not even national champion cheerleading coaches."


End file.
